


finally, he gets a goodbye

by kosmokuns



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, i am just projecting my sadness onto alex, thats really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: Alex says goodbye to Ian after Point Blanc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	finally, he gets a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is all for anthoine. we miss and love you.

They let him say goodbye, after Point Blanc. He figures it is their way of saying thank-you: here, have a look at your uncle’s dead body before we make sure it can never be found again. His heart betrays his head, his heart shakes with joy and grief at being able to see Ian one last time while his head wishes to stay angry at those that did this to him. The anger very quickly fades to emptiness, to gloom, like how a burn fades from red to brown, no longer painful beyond your threshold, instead a forever reminder of what you have lost.

Part of his heart is scarred brown, it will never beat properly again, the rest will always be overcompensating for the part that no longer works. The part Ian built himself stays strong, but Alex’s own mettle, his base of emotions and abilities, is cracked, allowing whatever to flow in and out. His anger drifts out into the world, not fire or a lightning cloud, just wisps of grey ashes settling on Ian’s favourite places as a reminder of him, and in its place comes paralysing sadness. The crack takes in the unfairness of the world and settles it deep inside of him and then ignites.

He will find whoever is at fault for this no matter the cost.


End file.
